


Miracles

by Higgles123



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Heartwarming, daddy alfie is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Alfie doesn't celebrate Christmas but as soon as his kids shoe an interest in it, he goes all out for them.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), alfie and ava
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Miracles

Alfie had gone Christmas mad. Like stark raving Christmas mad and to Ava it was very strange for two reasons. Firstly because they were Jewish and they didn’t even celebrate Christmas. Second of all, Alfie Solomons, as much as she adored him, was the epitome of ‘bah humbug’. So one could imagine Ava’s surprise when she had come home from shopping with Jacob fast asleep in the pushchair he was really getting a little to big to be in to find the house being decorated from top to bottom in tinsel, paper chains, garlands, trees, lights; the works.

“Oh hello, love,” Alfie smiled, from the bottom of the stairs where he was supervising some of the lads from the bakery as they put up the decorations. And by supervising that of course meant shouting at them for not doing it quick enough or not doing it right. He sauntered over, peering down briefly to smile fondly at his only boy before giving Ava a quick peck on the cheek. “So what do ya think?”

Ava was flabbergasted and her eyes felt like they had been assaulted by a glittery light explosion, but Alfie decided to explain what was going on before she could ask him.

“I know we don’t do Christmas but the kids have been harpin’ on about it cos of all their little mates at school what celebrate Christmas and they’ve been so upset about not havin’ all the decorations and stuff.”

“Well we decorate for Hanukkah,” Ava muttered.

“Yeah I know we do but it aint nothin’ like this,” Alfie scoffed and shook his head at his wife. “Anyway, I went into town today to that big department store and I just told the bloke in there that I wanted my house to look like his store. He laughed at first like until I flashed him a loada cash and one of my mean looks then he couldn’t move quick enough to help me.”

“Well it _is_ very pretty,” Ava admitted now that her eyes were getting used to the bright colours. She smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Alfie’s neck and gazing at him adoringly. “And the girls are going to love it that’s for certain. You’re such a softie, Alf.”

“Well, who wouldn’t do whatever they could to make their kids smile, eh?” he shrugged. “Oi, Ishmael, mate, I said that the baubles on the trees need to be spaced out equally. That tree looks like a fuckin’ toddler’s been decoratin’ it. And don’t look at me like you don’t know what I mean you gormless bugger. Right, move your arse and I’ll just fuckin’ do it myself.”

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed as poor Ishmael looked down dejectedly before Alfie thundered down the hallway towards him.

“Oh Jacob,” she muttered more to herself than to her sleeping son. “Your Daddy has absolutely lost his mind.”

…………….

The girls were in a foul mood because on a Tuesday Daddy always picked them up from school and nursery. They had been far from impressed to see Ava waiting for them in the playground, and when Soraya had seen her mother waiting at the door to the nursery she kicked up such a fuss that even the nursery teacher was shocked.

“I still don’t understand why Dad hasn’t picked us up,” Raisa stomped down the road sullenly.

“I’ve told you about ten times, Raisa, Daddy’s got a surprise for you all at home and that’s why he couldn’t pick you up.”

Raisa still wasn’t happy but Hannah and Soraya decided that they were excited for their surprise and took off running down the street before Ava could stop them. By the time they turned the corner onto their road, Ava was red faced and realised that as thin as she was, after four children she really was terribly out of shape.

As they neared closer to their house which nestled comfortably in the middle of the street, the girls squealed with delight at the sight which awaited them. Ava had only been gone for twenty minutes or so yet somehow in that time, the front garden had become an outdoor winter wonderland with lights galore, pretend reindeers, a huge fake snowman and giant candycanes. The girls’ faces were a picture and when they pushed open the front door which had been decorated with a big bow and ribbons to make it look like it was wrapped up in the manner of a Christmas gift, they were even more awed by what awaited them inside.

“Hello children,” a girl who couldn’t have been much older than sixteen smiled, dressed up like an elf, complete with what Ava hoped were pretend ears. Holding onto her hand was Jacob who clapped excitedly when he saw his big sisters.

“Are you a Elf?” Soraya asked. “You look like a elf, doesn’t she, Mummy?”

“I am an elf,” the girl nodded, her eyes twinkling excitedly. “But I’m not just any elf; I’m a Christmas elf.”

“Like from the north pole?” Hannah breathed in wonder. “One of Father Christmas’ elves?”

“That’s right. I’m one of Father Christmas’ elves, and I’m here to take you to see the man himself.”

“You’re trying to tell me that Father Christmas is in our house?” Raisa pulled a face. “He does know we’re Jewish, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” the girl’s eyes flickered to Ava’s in amusement. “But he knows you have lots of friends who aren’t Jewish and that you’ve been really excited about Christmas this year. Which is why he sent me and some of my elf friends to decorate your house for you and now Father Christmas is waiting for you in the grotto.”

“What’s a grotto?” Soraya scrunched up her nose and asked.

“It’s where Father Christmas lives,” Hannah explained patiently. “It’s like a big icy igloo like what Eskimos live in too.”

“They’re called Inuit people, you idiot,” Raisa muttered. “And Father Christmas doesn’t live in an igloo.”

“How do you know?” Hannah frowned. “You’ve never seen where Father Christmas lives so what makes you an expert?”

“I know he doesn’t live in an igloo though, you idiot.”

“Raisa Solomons, that’ll do!” Ava clapped her hands together to get the girls’ attention and raised an eyebrow at her eldest daughter. “What have me and your Dad told you about calling people an idiot.”

“Well it’s not my fault she is,” Raisa murmured under her breath. “Look, can we just go and see Father Christmas now or not?”

“You’ll be seeing no one with that attitude, lady,” Ava narrowed her eyes before looked to the elf girl for her answer.

“Come on then children, follow me to the grotto,” she exclaimed excitedly.

As they walked down the hallway into the kitchen, through the conservatory and out of the back door, the children ooh’d and aah’d at all of the marvellous decorations, pointing out things excitedly to one another and Ava couldn’t keep the smile off of her face as she listened to them chattering and asking the Christmas elf a number of questions about the North Pole. Finally they reached the garden and just when Ava thought Alfie couldn’t have outdone himself anymore she realised that her husband was genuinely insane.

Snow machines spurted fake snow around the entire garden and the children couldn’t believe their eyes. There was a huge tepee erected right in the centre of the garden with real life actual reindeer stood outside and more elves looking after them.

“Is this where Father Christmas lives?” Soraya asked. “Look Jacob, Father Christmas lives in here.”

“Mumma, Kwismas,” Jacob jumped up and down.

“I know, darling,” Ava smiled. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

“Ok children,” the Christmas elf stood just inside the doorway or the tepee. “Now are you ready to go and see Father Christmas?”

“Yes!” the children shouted.

“Hmm, I’m might not sure you’re really ready,” the Elf sighed playfully. “I said, are you ready to go and see Father Christmas?”

“Yes!” they screamed even louder and the girl’s face broke out inside a beaming smile.

“Alright then, in you go.”

The children walked in almost nervously; going in two at a time and shuffling in slowly. Ava was right behind them and she frowned when she realised that Father Christmas looked vaguely familiar.

“Well hello children,” he opened his mouth and spoke in a deep, gravelly voice that Ava immediately recognised as her husband’s Arthur Shelby impersonation. She clapped her hand over her mouth so that Alfie wouldn’t see her laughing and break his cover. “Come in, come in.”

The children were shy and quiet; totally unlike their usual characters and they all glanced at each other unsure of what to do as they approached the big man in the red suit, sitting on a great big wooden chair. Ava wondered if they would recognise their Dad but they all seemed so overwhelmed and awed that they didn’t notice anything was amiss.

“Why are you in our garden, Father Christmas?” Soraya asked, stepping close and deciding to speak to the strange man first.

“Cos I heard you kiddos have all been really good for your Mummy and Daddy so I thought I would come by and give you all a present to reward your good behaviour.”

The children were beside themselves, and one by one they climbed up onto Alfie’s knee to discuss what they wanted for Hanukkah and then Alfie gave them each what he called a small gift. The gifts may have been small in size but Ava was horrified at just how much they must have cost and she reminded herself to have a word with Alfie about all of this spending later on. She knew they could afford it, but she didn’t want the girls growing up spoilt and thinking they could just have everything they wanted handed to them on a plate if they just asked their Dad for it.

“Right, now you’ve all had your gifts, why don’t you go outside and let the Christmas elves help you go on a magical chocolate hunt?” Alfie suggested. “You’ve each got a colour and there are chocolate baubles in your own colours hidden all around the garden.”

“Come on, Mummy,” Hannah shouted, being the last one to leave.

“Your Mum’ll be out in a minute,” Alfie assured Hannah. “I just need a quick word with her.”

With a nod and smile Hannah left, and Ava couldn’t help but grin when Alfie patted his knee for her to sit down. She perched lightly and giggled when he pulled her down properly and yanked down his beard to kiss her soundly.

“Oh my, Father Christmas,” she feigned shock. “Whatever will my husband say?”

“He’ll say that later on when the kids are in bed he’ll be climbing up your chimney, love.”

Ava threw back her head and laughed as Alfie rifled around the sack at his feet until he pulled out a small box and placed it in Ava’s lap.

“What’s this?” she frowned.

“Well you’ve been a good girl all year so Father Christmas couldn’t leave you out, could he?” Alfie grinned, watching intently as Ava opened the box and let out a gasp.

“Alfie,” she fingered the rose gold bracelet with little love heart charms that bore each of the children’s initials. “This is too much.”

“Nonsense,” he shook his head, taking it out of the box and putting it on her wrist before lifting her hand to kiss her palm. “I love you, don’t I? Nothing’s too much you or for them little buggers out there.”

“We’re so lucky to have you,” Ava kissed him, rubbing her nose against his just as the sound of arguing came from outside. “And they’re at it already. What a surprise.”

“Wouldn’t have them any other way though.”

And it was true, he wouldn’t. The kids might drive him mad and Ava might get on his case about the stupidest of things, like leaving the toilet seat up or not putting his dirty clothes in the laundry basket but he wouldn’t change any of it.

He didn’t believe in Christmas, but he believed in miracles without a doubt. His family were proof of that. They were his miracle.


End file.
